


Discretion Assured

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bond is Suave, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Formalwear, M is Sexy as Hell, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: James Bond is discretion itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion Assured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was: _Craig!Bond/Dench!M, hooker AU - Bond is a high-priced escort hired by M._  
>  Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: Even though it's an AU, I *still* don't own it!

James Bond, escort to high-living wealthy women (most of them neglected wives) was on his way to see a new client. For once, he was feeling slightly nervous about his assignment: the agency (Discretion Assured) had told him that this client was an older woman, a widow who had specifically requested a man in James' age bracket (most of DA's staff were in their 20s with rock star looks). 

He took a taxi across London to the home of the woman who'd requested his services as her escort to a Foreign Office reception. He'd brought with him a tuxedo, a formal shirt and a white bowtie, plus a bag containing toiletries and a few extras as Mrs Emma Montague had booked him for the entire evening from six thirty to midnight. He had no idea what time the reception was supposed to finish, but he knew it didn't start until seven thirty.

The taxi driver dropped him off at the foot of a short flight of steps which led up to a well-lit entrance hall. He went up them two at a time, then stepped into the lift which led up to Mrs Montague's flat. He entered the code he'd been given onto a keypad beside the door, which silently slid closed, then he felt the lift rising. He twitched his clothes straight and ran a hand through his hair before the lift stopped again. The door opened and he found himself looking at a large sitting room with abstract art on the walls, and a diminutive, white-haired woman with blue eyes standing a few feet away from the lift door.

"Good evening, ma'am. My name is Bond, James Bond, and I am the escort you requested." He gave her a brief bow, and when he straightened up again those blue eyes were giving him a very thorough appraisal.

"Good evening, James. Please call me M." She held out a hand to him and he walked over, but instead of shaking hands as he normally would, he lifted her hand so he could press a light kiss to her knuckles. He wasn't sure what had prompted the gesture, except that she seemed very regal to him.

"Oh my," she said softly.

He gave her a slightly uncertain smile, unsure as to whether she objected to the familiarity or not.

"How old are you, young man?" she asked, sounding curious.

"Thirty six."

"You look younger. Well, it can't be helped. You'd better come through so you can get changed. Do you want to have a shower or – " She trailed off, as if she was feeling uncertain now. 

"No, thank you Em. I showered before I left home, and I came by taxi rather than on the crowded Tube."

She nodded, then led the way from the sitting room into a hallway and gestured for him to precede her into what was obviously a guest bedroom to judge by the lack of personal objects in it.

"The bathroom's next door, if you need it," she said. "I'd better go and get changed." She gave him a fleeting smile, then left him alone.

M crossed the hall and went into her bedroom feeling both reassured and perplexed. The young man who'd arrived to escort her tonight was nearly six foot tall and obviously looked after himself: the skin-tight black jeans he wore looked as if they'd been painted on and they left little to the imagination. She'd caught a glimpse of a black t-shirt under the black leather jacket he wore, and that also appeared to have been moulded to his chest, outlining his muscles and stomach in a way that made her insides flutter. He had short brown hair, intense blue eyes, and a sensuous-looking mouth. She couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have that mouth on hers, or on her body, and she stifled a moan of longing.

She undressed as far as her bra, knickers and stockings, then pulled on a red silk kimono which her late husband had bought for her, before sitting down at her dressing table to apply her make-up.

She had nearly finished when there was a light tapping on the bedroom door. "Come in." She glanced at James in the mirror and saw that he was already dressed for the reception, and that the outfit made him look closer to his actual age than the jeans and leather jacket had done. She also thought he looked ravishingly handsome.

"Christ, James," she said softly. "You'll be beating women off with a stick, looking like that."

He grinned and came into the room. "Alas, that I didn't bring a stick. I came to see if you needed any help."

"James, I'm seventy years old, I do know how to dress myself by now." 

He chuckled, and she felt desire stir in her belly. "I don't doubt it, ma'am, but some women like me to assist them in dressing anyway. It helps them to feel more relaxed."

"Aren't you the smooth talker?" she said, but secretly she was flattered: he was so very respectful, but it was obvious he enjoyed flirting as well.

He stepped up behind her and carefully pulled the neck of the kimono backwards, exposing her nape and shoulders, then he bent his head and kissed her bare skin. She felt a shiver of desire and knew her nipples had tightened.

"James?" Her voice come out in a husky whisper.

"Yes Em?"

"Touch me, please."

He helped her up from her seat, then slipped the kimono off her, before guiding her to lie down on the bed. He sucked on her nipples through the silk of her bra, then kissed a path down her body to her pussy. He pulled her knickers off, then kissed her inner thighs, right and left, before dragging his tongue up her slit. She moaned with pleasure and clasped his head to hold him there.

"Please," she begged.

His sensual mouth proved very adept at pleasuring a woman, and it didn't take him long to reduce her to a quivering wreck as he drove her to a very intense orgasm. Her juices flooded his mouth, and he lapped them up eagerly.

Then he moved up the bed and kissed her hungrily, knowing she would taste herself on his mouth.

"Do you want more?" he asked huskily. He pressed his groin against her thigh so she would feel how hard he'd grown while pleasuring her.

"There's no time," she gasped. "I do want you. I want you inside me, fucking me until I scream, but I have to get dressed."

"Later, then," he said, and she knew it was a promise she desperately needed him to keep.

007-007-007

M was dressed and ready for the car that was coming to collect them before seven thirty. She fussed over James' clothes for a few moments, until he ducked his head and kissed her on the collarbone apparently in order to distract her. Which worked admirably, as she freely admitted.

"You look fabulous," he said, "which means no one will give me a second glance."

She shook her head slightly, but didn't argue, instead she allowed him to drape her wrap around her shoulders, then accepted his arm for the lift ride down to the waiting car.

She let him hand her into the back of the car, then when he slid in beside her, she took his hand in hers for a moment. He squeezed her fingers, then leaned in and asked, "Why are you so nervous about tonight?"

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"Em, trust me, I've seen a lot of nervous women in this job, and you're radiating nervous tension." He leaned over further and kissed her behind her ear. "I thought I'd cured it, but clearly I was too optimistic."

She shivered at the reminder, and at his caress. "Believe me, your methods for relieving tension are excellent. I can't tell you why I'm nervous about tonight, I'm sorry. It's work-related and confidential."

He leaned back against the seat. "Then I won't ask. What time's this shindig likely to end?"

"Oh, the hardened drinkers will still be there at midnight and gone, but we needn't stay so late."

"Good." He gave her a heated look that made her insides quiver.

007-007-007

The car pulled up outside a building in King Charles Street, and James handed Em out, then paused to straighten her wrap. He offered her his arm and she took it, smiling up at him; he thought he caught a glimpse of desire in her eyes, but he wasn't sure. He was aware that he wanted her badly, moreso than was usual for him: most of his clients represented nothing more than a job of work, a job he took great pleasure in doing, it was true, but it was still only work. This woman, however, seemed to have got under his skin despite the fact he'd met her only an hour ago.

He led her inside the Foreign and Commonwealth Office building, then allowed her to steer him in the right direction for the reception they were attending. He looked around, noting the men in their tuxedoes and the women in brightly coloured dresses, interspersed with those whom he took to be local foreign VIPs, most of whom seemed to be in national costume. He felt Em's hand stiffen on his arm and looked to see what, or rather who, had caught her attention; she was staring at a woman of about his own age with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a very short dress of clinging material, and what he privately called 'Fuck me' shoes. 

"Who's that?" he asked softly.

"That's the German Ambassador's daughter," M said. "Maria Hauptmann."

"She looks like she plans to seduce every man here, and possibly a few of the women too."

M gave him a sharp appraising glance, then a quick nod. "An accurate assessment."

"Well, I shall just have to spoil her plans," James said.

Another sharp look, this time accompanied by an enquiring lift of her eyebrow, was aimed his way, so he elaborated. "One: she's really not my type, far too vampish; two: I'm with you."

"But you're being paid to be with me," she pointed out. She said it calmly, without any resentment.

"Tonight I am." He was quite sure she could read the intense look he gave her.

She flushed a little, then turned towards a nearby waiter and took two glasses of champagne from his tray. She gave the man a nod and he nodded back, then moved smoothly away without allowing anyone else to stop him. James saw him put a finger to his ear as he got close to the doors at the far end of the room, through which the waiting staff were coming and going.

"If he's one of yours," James said softly, leaning his head down to M's so he could speak in her ear, "I suggest you warn him against putting his finger in his ear."

She gave him a startled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's a dead giveaway that he's wired for private communications. If _I_ can spot it, I'm sure anyone else could too."

A scowl crossed her face, but he sensed it was aimed at the errant 'waiter', rather than himself. "Good point," she conceded.

James allowed M to steer them around the room, pausing now and again to exchange greetings with various people. They eventually stopped beside a tall, dark-skinned young woman whom James judged to be about twenty-five, and who looked absolutely stunning in an ankle-length red dress.

"Eve, tell Tanner not to keep fiddling with his earpiece," M instructed her.

The younger woman scowled fiercely, and James felt his pulse jump. "I've only told him six times already, ma'am," she said. Her eyes, which had been scanning the room constantly during this short exchange, now came back to rest on James, and he sensed she was sizing him up.

He felt his cock stir hopefully and decided that this young woman was definitely more his type than the German girl: she reminded him of a leashed panther, and he suspected sex with her would be a hot, wild ride.

He ducked his head and took a sip of champagne, suddenly worried that she'd read his interest in his eyes and kick him metaphorically, if not literally.

"Tell Tanner from me that if he doesn't leave his earpiece alone, I will personally chop off his hand," M said in a pleasant tone, and James looked up quickly to see Eve's reaction.

She swallowed her mouthful of champagne abruptly, her dark eyes dancing with amusement. "Yes ma'am." Her tone was prim, but James was sure she would relish passing on the message to her colleague.

M and James resumed circling the room and M to spoke to another two of her colleagues, and while the conversations were rather more elliptical in nature than the one she'd had with Eve, he gathered that something big was going to happen tonight, something that related to the vampish Ms Hauptmann.

Eve joined them about half an hour after their first conversation and James tried not to watch her too obviously when she and M moved aside to talk out of his earshot.

He found himself accosted by an American, who was well on his way to becoming drunk and was in full 'America is the greatest country in the world' mode. James cringed inwardly as he tried to deflect the man's attentions when it became obvious he thought James was also gay. He was relieved when M came back as he was beginning to doubt the American would take 'no' for an answer without James hitting him, and he had no desire to embarrass her.

"Eve wants to know if she can have your telephone number," M told him as she steered him away from the American.

He gave her a surprised look. "She does?" M nodded, her lips pursed. "What did you say?"

"That I'd tell you that she'd asked for it."

"Oh." He looked at her face for a clue as to her feelings about this development, but her expression had gone opaque. "Does she know what I do for a living?" he asked carefully.

"I haven't told her."

"Do you think she'd be shocked or disgusted?"

M raised an eyebrow. "That you're an escort? Or that I needed one?"

"That I'm an escort."

"Eve's a woman of the world, I doubt she'd be too horrified."

He nodded. "I'll think about it."

Both of M's eyebrows went up this time. "I hope you're not holding back out of some sort of misplaced loyalty to me."

"Not at all."

"Good."

007-007-007

By nine o'clock the party was over as far as Ms Hauptmann was concerned, and James and M were also getting ready to leave. M had insisted that James should give Eve his telephone number, since he was obviously attracted to her, so he did, but he decided that he would put Eve off for at least a few days if she rang him because he wanted to see what, if anything, developed with M. Of course, getting involved with a client was strictly against DA's policy, but he was sure he would be able to work around that. 

The car took them back to M's and he was aching to touch her by the time they arrived. They got into the lift and he immediately pulled her body to his, then ducked his head and began kissing her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, making him even harder. When the lift door opened, he backed her out into her sitting room and across to the sofa, guiding her down onto it as he continued to kiss her. He unfastened her dress, peeling the material down off her shoulders so that he could get his mouth on her breasts, and sucked at her nipples even as he slid his hand behind her back to undo her bra.

"Want you so much," he told her, his breathing ragged. "So hard for you."

"My dear boy," she gasped. "I want you too, but not here, please." He lifted his head, and she said, "I'm an old woman, and my bed's far more comfortable."

He forced himself up, then bent and scooped her into his arms, ignoring her laughing protest that she was still capable of walking. He carried her through to her bedroom, set her on her feet beside the bed, then finished undressing her, before shedding his jacket and shoes, then undoing his bow tie.

"Let me, please," M asked when his hands went to his shirt buttons.

He moved closer and she unfastened the buttons, running her fingernails lightly down his smooth skin once his shirt was off. "You're beautiful," she whispered, and he ducked his head to kiss her, looking, she thought, somewhat embarrassed by her words.

"You'd better let me fetch my bag," he said. 

She nodded and he hurried out, then she turned on the bedside lamp and switched off the central light. He came back in carrying his toiletries bag, which he set on the night stand, then he removed two things: a box of condoms, and a tube of lubricant. She gave him a startled look at the sight of the latter and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong? You're not allergic to that stuff, are you?"

M shook her head. "No, I just didn't expect you to be so well prepared for sex with me as to bring it."

He frowned slightly. "I always bring lube. Some women are naturally dry, and besides, well, I'm very well endowed."

She wondered if she was imagining the slight flush of colour staining his cheeks, then dismissed the thought as irrelevant. "I see. I thought perhaps it was in deference to my age."

He frowned again. "Your age?"

"Women who've been through the menopause don't get wet very easily."

He nodded understandingly, then gave her a very wicked smile. "Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?" He gestured to his trousers. 

She smirked. "Oh, I think I should." She unfastened the button and slid the zip down, very aware of how hard his cock was beneath the black material. She shoved the trousers down off his hips, then tried to grasp his cock: she soon discovered that James had spoken the truth when he'd said he was well-endowed – she could barely encompass his prick with her hand.

She sat on the bed, then leaned forward and took the swollen head into her mouth, eliciting a guttural moan from him as her hot mouth took him in.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He couldn't help moaning given how deep she was taking his cock down her throat. He clutched at her shoulders and tried not to bruise her as he began to thrust into her mouth.

After a few minutes he reluctantly dragged his cock free despite the utterly glorious sensations M was providing for him. "I need to be inside you," he told her, his chest heaving.

"Very well." She moved to lie in the middle of the bed so he grabbed the box of condoms and swiftly sheathed himself, then he opened the lube and in a few moments he had his middle fingers buried in her pussy and was frigging her vigorously. He swiftly drove her to orgasm, grinning madly at her when her pussy muscles clenched tightly around his fingers, then he shifted his body over hers and guided his cock into her wet heat.

"So tight," he moaned once his prick was buried balls-deep inside her. "So good."

"Fuck me, James," she begged, and he ducked his head to kiss her firmly before he began to thrust.

He shoved his cock inside her deep and hard, then reached down to find her clit, which he teased with forefinger and thumb until he made her cry out loudly. Her pussy muscles tightened around his cock, clenching and unclenching rapidly, and then it was his turn to climax: a small part of him wished he could pour his seed into her just for the pleasure of going down on her afterwards.

He lay gasping for breath, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal, and felt M's fingers combing through his hair.

"Are you all right?"

He lifted his head and gave her a gentle kiss. "Fine, thank you. You?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "Absolutely, thank you." She clenched her muscles around him again, and he chuckled.

"Insatiable woman," he teased. "Let me get my breath back first, please."

She chuckled this time, then pulled his head down for another, deeper kiss. "I'm not trying to get rid of you, but what time do you have to go?"

"That depends on you." He slid his arms under her, then rolled them both over so that he wasn't in danger of crushing her. "You've paid for me to stay until midnight. If I stay past then you have to decide whether I'm staying on Agency terms or personal terms."

She frowned down at him. "What's the difference?"

"Mostly money, but also protection. If I stay on Agency terms, you'll have to pay a further fee, but then you're legally protected if I do anything against your wishes. If I stay on personal terms, you won't have to pay, but then if I do something without your full consent, you'll have no legal comeback, and you'd have to sign a waiver to that effect."

"I trust you, James," she said quietly.

"Then I'll stay on personal terms." He chuckled. "Besides, if I do anything without your consent, you can always set your Eve onto me. She looks quite capable of doing extensive damage to a man without even breaking into a sweat."

M laughed. "She could, at that."

"That's settled then." He slid his hand down her spine, then cupped her arse. "So what's your pleasure, Mrs Montague? Have you got any secret fantasies you've been longing to try out?"

"What sort of fantasies?"

"Anything. One of my regular clients likes me to spank her, then fuck her while she's dressed as a schoolgirl in uniform. Another likes to fuck me up the arse with a strap-on dildo while I wank. Then there's the woman who will only let me fuck her tits while she has a dildo in her cunt and a butt plug in her arse."

She looked startled at this and he smirked up at her. "I don't have any fantasies I want to try out tonight," she said. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "I'm all yours for the rest of the night and we can do whatever you want. If you just want me to sleep with you, that's fine too."

"Well, yes, sleep will be in order at some stage," she agreed, grinning, and he kissed her quick and hard. He was glad that she'd decided that he should stay the night: he looked forward to having breakfast with her tomorrow, and he hoped that she would want to see him again. He didn't just want a client/escort relationship with her: to him she seemed to be a very special woman, and he had an absurd urge to cherish her.

James said nothing of this, however – he simply revelled in kissing and caressing her until he was hard again. He was going to enjoy tonight, and he intended that M would too.


End file.
